WMAX
WMAX is the ABN affiliate that serves the Miami/Fort Lauderdale, FL market. The station broadcasts on Channel 9. Current On-Air Staff Vincent Pedroias - General Manager * Josh Yang - anchor; weekday mornings on "Sunrise South Florida" and "MAX Nine News at 12" * Holly Wills - anchor; weekday mornings on "Sunrise South Florida" and "MAX Nine News at 12" * Mike Duffurena - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 11 * Allie Sanchez - anchor; weeknights 5 at 11 * Ken West - anchor; weekend evenings * Molly Bradford - anchor; weekend evenings MAX Nine Weather Ultra HD * Robert Soccoro - chief meteorologist, weekdays and weeknights at 5 and 11 (AMS-NWA certified) * Anisa Benitez-Bael - meteorologist, weekdays on "Sunrise South Florida" and "MAX Nine News at 12" (NWA certified) * Chase Mardburn - meteorologist, weekend evenings at 5 and 11 (AMS certified) MAX Nine Sports * Paul Bradshaw - chief editor/lead sports anchor, weeknights at 5 and 11 * Rachel Segura - assistant editor/weekend sports anchor, weekend evenings Reporters * Mitch Peters * Hollie Langford * Jeff Wing * Nelson Casado * Joan Bursette * Vivian Landon * Jim Price, Jr - MAX Nine helicopter * Marc Benitez * Skyler Pace - MAX Nine Traffic weekday mornings * Sorella Delgado - MAX Nine Traffic weekend mornings * J.W. Hope, Junior * Greg Mandel * Neil Harris * Scott Prock WMAX logo packages WMAX official statement on Jose Fernandez passage ''This very day, the American Broadcast Network, the Champion Digital Broadcasting and ABN Domestic Television Corporation family extend our sincerest condolences to the friends and family of Jose Fernandez, including his closest teammates of the Miami Marlins. We here at WMAX extend our deepest sympathies to the Miami Marlins organization as they try to move forward, albeit in sorrow and grief at such a terrible loss. We can only hope that the memory of Jose Fernandez will never be forgotten. A sojourner from Cuba, he waited for his moment to shine as the next rising Hispanic superstar. His charisma beamed throughout Southern Florida. In leading his high school team to state baseball titles, there was no doubt Jose would be a Marlin. Now, we can't help but wonder what could Jose have offered more. Nevertheless, we grieve together and pray for healing and consolation to the entire Major League Baseball organization, the coaches, managers, and athletes from the Miami Marlins organization, and the Miami community. In his spirit, we live on. Just because Jose Fernandez left us too soon does not mean we don't push forward. I believe in my heart of hearts that Jose would want us to press forward, push our limits, never giving up on the goal we strive to achieve. We thank the Marlins organization for showcasing the great talent that Fernandez had shown to us. For that, we thank Jose for entering into our lives with his incredible baseball pitching prowess. I can't help but think what could have been next on Jose's budding career. Now, he joins the heavenly host of baseball's greatest. Moreover, he joins Our Heavenly Father, and in Jose's honor, we will continue to move forward. ''- Vincent Pedroias, WMAX General Manager Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Channel 9 Category:Miami, FL Category:Fort Lauderdale, FL Category:Florida Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960